


Trick or Treating is Really Metal

by InsomniacCoffee



Series: Kloktober 2020 [8]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kloktober, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCoffee/pseuds/InsomniacCoffee
Summary: Kloktober Prompt:Day 30-Halloween & Day 31-Trick or TreatingDethklok's first Halloween concert ends up getting cut short. It's also Toki's first Halloween in America and the boys decide to at least let him celebrate a widely well known Halloween tradition. It's also Skwisgaar's first-time trick or treating but no way he'll act like he's enjoying it.
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen & Toki Wartooth, Nathan Explosion & Toki Wartooth, Pickles the Drummer & Toki Wartooth, Skwisgaar Skwigelf & Toki Wartooth, William Murderface & Toki Wartooth
Series: Kloktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947079
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Trick or Treating is Really Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Well the fic I had wanted to finish this month off with couldn't be done in time-so I figure something fluffier would be just as good!  
>  ~~And I never celebrated Halloween or trick or treated growing up sadly so this is more self-indulgent than anything I'm sorry if anything is inaccurate-~~  
>  I will be trying to finish the other prompts I had started but couldn't finish in time but thanks to those who have read what I made this month so far! I didn't get a chance to fully plan things out so most were last-minute ideas but I'm pleased I got to write things I thought of on the spot or thought of for a while. Thanks for being the best <3

It was quite an accomplishment that the first deaths/signs of chaos occurred within thirty minutes of their performance. Normally, it was an hour or even at their second set. By the time they finished _Copyrighted Homicide,_ the lights blew a fuse and the sparks flew into the alcoholic drinks that were in the crowd's hands or in the cheap synthetic costumes they wore. A fire quickly started, people throwing their cups down and trying to stomp on them but only getting themselves in fire. And well, more detail probably isn't needed but the end result was in Dethklok being quickly rushed out of stage and the venue lighting up on fire.

"Well, there goes our deposit on the equipment," Charles said with a sigh.

"Hey, at least this makes some good promotion or something. You did say all bad news is good press, right?" Nathan ran his hands through his hair to make sure flames hadn't gotten to it. He could smell something burnt but wasn't sure where it came from. Oh, he caught sight of firefighters trying to douse out a random wig that was on fire. At least it wasn't his.

"Guess this means we're free for the night, aren't we?" Pickles walked over to the others just in time to hear the conversation with the beer he had managed to take before the fire completely engulfed his drum set. His arm was bandaged from such an attempt but it was first degree burns so he counted it as a win. 

"Yes, I do suppose so," Charles answered with a shrug. He had already spoken with the owner and whoever he needed to; it seemed like a freak accident so at least it wasn't Dethklok's doing otherwise it'd be a fuck ton more paperwork. 

Skwisgaar had been hitting Murderface with a towel to try and get any flames out of his hair. The towel had caught on fire but luckily firefighters were quick to douse both the towel and Murderface. By the time they approached the others, Murderface looked more like a bootleg Ghostbusters character than human, "Good! I could use a nice relaxing night watching horror films. Whose with me?"

"No. Last times you recommended that...horribles movies. I stills gets nightmares," Skwisgaar said with a look of disgust on his face.

" _Snow White_ isn't even a horror film, you idiot!"

Toki had been quiet for the most part as he watched the four argue and ramble about nonsense. He had a feeling that the group might split apart for the evening to do their own thing but for some reason, he didn't like the idea of that. Well, not without answering his question at least, "Hey, uh, guys?"

"Yes, Toki?" Charles spoke up.

"What is...tricks or treatings...?" The word had never left his mind ever since he first heard of it that evening. They had talked with some fans before the performance. A person in an Esmeralda costume had given him a bag full of candy he had long since eaten but the bag had Halloween decorations and the words 'Trick or Treat' in big lettering. He had been hearing about the word for quite a while since October came but was too shy to ask. If he didn't ask then, he most likely wouldn't hear the word again until next year and he didn't want that. 

The four boys paused on their arguing to look at Charles and then back at Toki. It was sometimes easy to forget how Toki was still technically a foreigner. And given the scars on his back, it was sometimes best to not question his past unless he brought it up.

"Well, ah, it's a Halloween tradition here. Normally children will go in costumes and knock around neighbor's houses or stores, say 'trick or treat', and then get free candy."

"Oh," Toki paused. He didn't quite understand the concept but 'free candy' and getting to dress up sounded fun, "Can adults do this too?!"

"Sorry, Toki. It's something kiddos do; we adults just buy Halloween candy discounted at some store though," Pickles pointed out. Though seeing Toki's face turn from excitement to disappointment quickly made him feel guilty for saying such a thing.

"But, uh, if that's important to you, we can do it," Nathan said, expecting to hear everyone protest but they didn't. He turned to look at the others, "Seriously, you guys want to trick or treat too?"

"Whats? No, of course not! It's such a babies things to do..." Skwisgaar's sentence trailed off as he thought better about it, "Ams...never gots to tricks or treats either...Do they gives out chocolates?"

"Last time I went trick or treating, Seth and his friends took my candy and threw me down a well. I was trapped in there for nearly the whole fuckin' night!" 

"Grew up in a trailer park with my grandparents-couldn't afford costumes so I went as either a sheet ghost or cardboard robot. Do you know how cruel parents are to those types of kids? They gave me raisins!"

Damn, and Nathan couldn't really remember having a bad time with Halloween. He must've really had it lucky. He looked at Charles, "Oh, and what about you? Are you gonna trick or treat to fulfill some trauma or something?"

"My Halloweens were just fine. I'll just be supervising to make sure that it goes well," He truly couldn't imagine it all ending well. 

"So we cans do this?" Toki said hopefully.

"Yeah, don't see why not since-" Nathan was cut off mid-sentence when Toki wrapped his arms around him. Christ, the kid had a grip.

"Thank you, thank you!" 

"Uh, no problem. Just, let me go, you're holding me too tight."

* * *

Some cover of that Michael Jackson song played on the speakers as they all stepped inside Party City. There were some people there but it was as empty as it would be on a Halloween evening.

"We can probably visit a few houses but we can stick to the local mall for the rest of the night. Just try and find any costume to put on in at least...twenty minutes?" Charles said though he had a feeling it would take longer than that.

"Hey, if we have to put on a costume then you do too, chief," Pickles answered before running to one of the costume isles.

Unsurprisingly, costumes for adults weren't that sold out but there weren't many that they really liked. Firefighter, monster, boring. 

Toki, however, looked like he had found the city of Atlantis with how he excitedly ran towards each and every costume, trying to find a perfect costume to wear.

The other boys looked around the isles. If it wasn't so last minute, they probably could've done a group costume or something but they had to make do with what they could with the public domain costumes, and whatever costumes didn't seem to be popular enough. They could probably mix and match costumes; who said a vampire couldn't be an astronaut anyway?

Skwisgaar was the first to find his costume. It was the last one on stock and he simply grabbed it before anyone could see what it was. He walked away to the changing rooms. 

Charles was as low effort as he could be. He found a vampire cape just lying around without packaging and a package of fake vampire fangs so that was his costume. He tried, okay?

Nathan found an Ariel costume but unfortunately, was not his size at all. He decided to compromise by using the wig and the only costume his size; a werewolf. Werewolf Ariel. He even found a Sebastian plush and had that tied to his shoulder so people could see what he was dressing up as.

Murderface wanted to be a werewolf but Nathan was already one so he didn't want to copy it. He did, however, find a Darth Vader costume and was content enough with that.

Pickles found a women's sexy firefighter costume, said fuck gender roles and proceeded to change in another isle, not dressing room. He had one too many beers if it wasn't obvious enough.

Toki was the last to find his costume. He had decided to go as a clown for reasons no one really knew but he seemed excited to dress up as one so they didn't stop him.

Everyone had gotten into costumes by the time Charles went to the checkout isle to pay for the costumes. Skwisgaar arrived wearing his costume and handed the empty bag to the cashier to be able to scan it. It had taken everyone a double look to see the costume Skwisgaar had chosen.

"...Is that me during Snakes N' Barrels?!" Pickles asked Skwisgaar who only shrugged.

"Well, it was the only goods costumes I found," Skwisgaar stated. He had even put on some makeup too to complete the look and it didn't look tacky at all, "Besides, it's nots just yous who can wears platforms."

Pickles paused for a moment, finishing up Toki's clown face. Skwisgaar did look good with his old outfit, even if it was cheaply made. Too damn good, "Alright, fine, I guess you're the second best person I've seen wearing platforms." 

"I'm clearly the first best. You've seen me wear those platforms to show torture devices, right?" Murderface chimed in through the muffled mask.

"Oh yeah, those were pretty brutal. Think you can custom make them?"

"I kinda want one too..." Nathan mentioned quietly.

"Yeah, can just see if I can go to the fabric shop sometime soon or something."

"Okay, now that we got costumes in order, we can try and trick or treat in some of the houses nearby. I don't think there'd be any candy by now but we can try the shops still open," Charles said as he looked at his watch. He paid the cashier for the costumes and Halloween buckets, handing them to the boys.

Toki was beyond excited once he received his bucket. It was a generic orange with black pumpkins bucket but it was something that meant a lot to him. His first Halloween bucket and getting to actually celebrate a holiday with the band he was beginning to call his family.

The group wearing some oddly choice costumes exited Party City, ready to terrorize the town.

* * *

"Tricks or treats!" Toki screamed once the door opened, holding the bucket up like the boys had told him to do.

It was an old couple dressed up as Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein. To the boys and Charles' relief, they complimented Toki's costume and had a light talk with him. They gave him and the rest of the boys candy after complimenting them. Thankfully, they had arrived right on time as the couple was just about to turn the lights out.

Toki looked excitedly at his bucket once the door closed. Some Hershey's and even raisins, wow! He grabbed the box of raisins ready to open it when Charles stopped him.

"Ah, you shouldn't eat the candy yet. We would need to inspect-Nathan, don't. We need to inspect the candy to make sure...," Geez, did he really wanna ruin the kid's fun by telling him that candy could potentially be poisoned?

"To make sure it's not expired! Some companies will just resell last year's candy and people don't really inspect it. So we gotta do it!" Murderface interjected quickly.

Toki bought it quickly enough and set the box of raisins down, "Oh okays! Let's go to the nexts houses!"

Most houses had the lights and jack-o'-lanterns off, meaning that either they ran out of candy or they simply went to bed. They had only managed to trick or treat at a few houses where most just gave them whatever remaining candy they had left no questions asked.

Thankfully, the boys had been smart enough to leave their bags or backpacks in Charles' car rather than taking it with them. It was the quickest way to empty their buckets and by the time they went through the last of the houses, they had filled one and a half buckets.

Of course, just a few houses wouldn't be enough for Toki. Well, it was enough for Toki but the boys felt he deserved something a bit more. They took him to the local mall that was still surprisingly open. Some stores were closed but most were still open.

By the time, the announcer on the speakers said the mall would be closing, they had more than filled their backpacks and ended up using bags from Hot Topic that Skwisgaar bought some necklaces from. Even though he wouldn't admit it, getting to trick or treat was surprisingly fun. Not so fun in cheap platform boots, but he had a fun time in getting to get free candy!

The last store they stopped at was a Blockbuster. It was just fifteen minutes from closing but there was still some $3.99 promotion for certain Halloween movies on display with the few films left. After they trick or treated, Nathan and Murderface decided to rent Friday the 13th and a Scooby Doo film before heading out.

They stepped out of the mall afterwords, taking in the brisk autumn air. It was slightly chilly out but neither had really minded much about the weather. They went to Charles' car, setting the backpacks in the trunk of the car, and headed to where Mordhaus was. They had upgraded from an apartment to a moderately sized mansion. They were still laying out the blueprints for what would become their real Mordhaus but it didn't hurt to use the money they had more than enough to get them out of that shitty place.

They had gone to their individual rooms to change into whatever they wore for night time. Murderface put on Friday the 13th as the boys inspected the candy to make sure that none of it was tampered with. They checked Toki's pile and seeing as how none of it was damaged, he got to keep all of it. 

They would give whatever candy they didn't like to whoever that did or trade candy. Candy easily became disorganized on the coffee table and it was hard to tell who's was who's but it didn't really matter much to them. They ate candy, drank whatever they wanted, talked and watched the film.

By the time the Scooby Doo film was halfway through, Toki had fallen asleep, curled up and nestled in the couch pillow and whatever wrappers of candy he's eaten.

Everyone else was getting sleepy as well. Charles had made a comment about taking Toki to bed but even he had slowly fallen asleep too. The excitement of Halloween and an obvious sugar crash had gotten to everyone. They were either asleep on the floor or on the couch next to another person. It had grown quiet in Mordhaus except for the film that everyone forgot to turn off.

The movie ended and tape eventually did too. A blue light from the TV illuminated the living room, creating a glow on the sleeping band members and manager but everyone was fast asleep. No one had really expected for Halloween to end with them going trick or treating like children again but somehow, it became exactly what they needed. And for Toki, it felt like a reminder that he was a place he was truly loved and felt safe in. Candy and the euphoria of the night easily gave him nice dreams and a night he would still remember for years to come.


End file.
